


Baby I'm Not Moving On, I'll Love You Long After You're Gone

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Did Not Betray The Team, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crying, Day 19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Searching for Quynh | Noriko, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, Tired Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, kind of?, survivor's guilt, they're planning on searching for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “It’s not your fault, Andy,” he said. “It’s not.”“I left her there, Nicky!” she said angrily, looking over at him. “I left her there for 500 years, drowning over and over, scared and alone.”She sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears. “I miss her, I miss her so much.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko (implied/referenced), Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova (mentioned)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Baby I'm Not Moving On, I'll Love You Long After You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 19: Survivor's Guilt.
> 
> TWs: talk about drowning
> 
> Timeline? Canon? What’re those?

“Quynh again?” Sebastien asked softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Nicolo, Yusef, and Sebastien were standing around her, and Yusef sat down next to her, taking her hand.

“Yeah,” Nile said, still breathing heavily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Andy slip out the door, and Nicolo glanced between Nile and the door, torn between the two.

“Go,” Nile said, nodding towards the door, and he quickly got up, going after Andy.

Andy was sitting on the steps just outside the safehouse they were staying in, and he sat down next to her, just sitting there for a moment.

“Andy?”

“I- she- God, she’s still-”

“It’s not your fault, Andy,” he said. “It’s not.”

“I left her there, Nicky!” she said angrily, looking over at him. “I left her there for 500 years, drowning over and over, scared and alone.”

She sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears. “I miss her, I miss her so much.”

“I know, Andy. C’mere,” Nicolo said, wrapping his arms around her.

She practically collapsed against him, hugging him back and burying her face in his shoulder.

“I just want her back,” she said, and let out a quiet sob.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Nicolo said, moving a hand up to her head and gently running his fingers through her short hair, pulling her as close as he could with his other arm.

He couldn’t imagine how hard this was for her, not that he really wanted to. Everytime he thought about her and Quynh, and what happened to them, he couldn’t help but put himself in her place, couldn’t help but imagine that it’d happened to him and Yusuf. He would think about what it would have been like if it’d been his love locked up, dying over and over for 500 years, and him not being able to do anything about it. It would’ve been unbearable.

“I- I left her there, I stopped looking, I shouldn’t have stopped looking-”

“Andy, hey, breathe. You looked for nearly a century. If you were gonna find her then, you would have. Maybe someday you’ll find her, but there was nothing more you could’ve done at the time. You looked  _ everywhere.” _ Nicolo said softly.

He could hear someone quietly walking down the stairs, and he looked up to see Yusuf.

Andy heard him too, and asked, “Nile, is she-”

“She’s fine,” Yusuf said softly, sitting down on the other side of Andy. “Book’s with her.”

“Good, good. I’m glad she’s okay.”

“But are you okay, Andy?” Yusuf asked.

“I’m fi-” she began to say reflexively, before she stopped. “No. I’m not, I’m really not.”

Yusuf wrapped his arms around them, keeping Andy between himself and Nicolo.

“I- I’m gonna start looking again,” Andy said after a few minutes, determined. “I don’t care if it takes another hundred years, this time I’m not stopping. Not ‘til I find her.”

“Then we start looking again,” Yusuf said.

“There’s new technology, we- we can find her, I know we can.”

“Okay,” Nicolo said, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “We can do that. We’ll get diving equipment, maybe a sonar, a boat. Start where we looked last time, follow the currents and work our way out.”

“Thank you,” Andy whispered,

“We’re going to go look for Quynh again,” Yusuf said, looking up at Sebastien and Nile, who’d just stepped outside, looking for them.

“I’m coming too,” Sebastien said.

“So am I. I’ve never met her, but you love her, and nobody deserves her fate,” Nile said.

Andy managed to free an arm and reached out towards Sebastien and Nile, and they came closer, sitting and joining the group hug. Nile wrapped her arms around the three of them, and Sebastien took her hand, hugging whoever he could reach with his free arm.

“Thank you, thank you all so much.”

“She’s family,” said Nicolo.

“I might not have met her, but she’s your family, and that makes her mine,” Nile said.

“We’ll find her, Andy. Promise.”


End file.
